I'm Sorry
by JetH7
Summary: Where am I? All around me is a seemingly inescapable white limbo. I don't remeber anything... My name, my race or how I got here. Oneshot. rated for violence and one use of mild language.


A/N: Yo, peoples! I've had this idea for a while now, I just never got around to writing it, well until now that is.

Where am I?

All I can see is the colour white. A bright light shines in my eyes, but I can't locate the source, also I don't seem to cast a shadow on the white ground... is it the ground... or am I floating?

I try to remember how I got here, but all I can recollect is flashes of colour, purple, black, gold, red... What do they mean? I linger on the memories for a bit, I vaguely remember pain and something else... Pity? I dunno. A sigh slips from my lips. Why can't I remember anything!

_So now what?_ I ask myself. I have no clue as to where I am and can't remember a thing... _I guess I should explore._

But what was there to explore? The blankness seems to go on forever. As far as the eye could see was nothing but pure white. I could start walking, but it seems as if I could go on forever without ever leaving this surreal expanse of nothingness.

Despite this I start walking. I know not how long passed, in this limbo there was no way to tell time. Finally I stop, seeing that movement would get me nowhere.

I growl in frustration. Well, what am I supposed to do now?

As I wonder what to do now, I hear a voice, "Spyro." The owner -a male- must be in his late forties or early fifties.

Spyro... Why does that sound so familiar?

"Please, come here Spyro."

The voice is directed at me, "How?" I reply.

"Well walk over here, of-course!"

I'm utterly confused. "Over where?"

The voice sighs, "Take one step forward." It instructs.

I comply and as soon as I do I feel as if I'm falling, then spinning, now I'm falling again. What the heck is going on! The world starts to take on more colour, I can see browns and greens, the world starts to take shape. A moment later I stand in a huge room built of a brownish stone, moss grows out of the cracks between stones. In the center of the room is a pool of emerald water. Against the back wall a group of three dragons stand, looking as if they had been waiting for someone. Each of the lizards have the exact same build -large and muscular with four horns- but each is a different colour. The one in the middle is a dark red with a blue underbelly and wing membranes. The one on his left is a light green and pink while the one on his right is yellow and white.

"Finally," The yellow one said, "You sure took long enough." His voice was... strange, I really don't know how to explain it, it almost sounds as if two people are talking at once. But at the same time not. It kind of scares me.

"It took me long enough to do what?" I ask slowly.

"Well to get here, of-course!" I almost snort, they make it sound as if whatever the heck is going on is the most normal thing in the world.

"Do you remember anything?" The red one asks, it's the voice I had heard earlier.

"Not really." I admit truthfully.

"Look into the pool," The green one instructs, this one is female, "You will remember."

I glance into the green water and for a moment only see a purple and gold dragon staring back at me, but then the image starts to change. I feel dizzy for a moment.

Suddenly it all comes back, I remember exactly what happened. I am fighting. Fighting a demonic looking dragoness named Cynder to stop someone called The Dark Master from being resurrected. Around me swirls a strange alternate dimension that Ignitus had called Convexity. I have no clue what that means, but it really doesn't matter. All that matters is stopping The Dark Master from returning.

I was never told who exactly this Dark Master was, but the guardians seem terrified of him. That fact is enough to keep me fighting against his return no matter what.

We stand on a large platform made of a type stone I've never seen before. In the center of this platform is some sort of portal, that pulses with dark magic. When I draw close to the portal I can hear someone- some_thing_ repeating my name, calling me.

Beside me my brother, Sparx, doesn't seem to hear it, either it's in my head or he's just yelling too loud to hear it. "Common man!" He's screeming, "Show 'er who's boss!"

"Quiet!" I snap, "I can't focus with you yelling in my ear!"

I wait for my chance to strike, Cynder seems content circling the island, just out of my reach. Either she's biding her time or is a coward. If I don't stop her soon The Dark Master will return.

I really hate deadlines.

I shoot a fireball and succeed in hitting her, but this only pisses her off. Maybe that wasn't the best idea. She dives full speed intending to rip me to shreds with her talons. I only just dodge the strike, then fire a barrage of ice blades at her.

Several of my projectiles strike their target. She growls, a handful of meter long icicles protrude from her chest, "You will die for that."

I look into my opponent's face and I prepare to charge. Something seems off, her face is as you would expect, except for one thing, her eyes, they don't seem evil or angry. They look... normal. I remember what Ignitus had told me, how The Dark Master is forcing his will upon the dragoness.

What a horrible fate. I swear to myself that I will do everything in my power to free her.

We fight on for almost half of an hour. Sweat drips down my face, several wounds bleed openly. I'm about to pass out, both from fatigue and blood loss. On the bright side my opponent doesn't look any better.

In a desperate last stand I reach into my ability to control fire, using the last of my strength I unleashed a fulmination of flame.

My vision blurs, I crumple to the ground, unable to hold my bulk any longer. I hear my brother yell my name, followed by Cynder's sinister laugh as she strides over to my half dead form, preparing to deliver the final blow.

"Stay away from him you bitch!" Sparx yells and starts to pound on her scales, pulling on her horns, doing anything to keep her away from me.

"Pesky bug," Cynder spits, "Don't worry, you're next." The dragoness points her tail blade at me neck, ready to end my life. I look her in the eye, I refuse to die a coward, what I see surprises me, tears run freely down her face. She seems to be fighting herself. Trying to stop herself from decapitating me.

"I'm sorry," She says, but not in the voice I have become accustomed to. She sounds as if she's no older than thirteen... no older than me.

"I-I can't... stop."

**I'm not very good at writing present tense, but I thing I did a pretty good job. Please tell me what you think.**


End file.
